Queen Considerate
by Forever or Never
Summary: Nanami Haruka, the girl that takes everything on her shoulders. The girl that takes the blame for someone else. The girl that cares for every little thing in the world. The girl that STARISH is in love with. She is known as Queen Considerate, caring for the littlest and biggest things in the world. Everybody loves her. But being too kind can be painful. STARISH x Haruka. Redoing it
1. Prologue

Forever: Sup y'all! This is my first _Uta no Prince-sama _fanfiction. I usually write Shugo Chara fictions, but I'm bored, so….yup.

Here are some facts that I love about UtaPri:  
I am a Tokiya x Haruka lover.  
Masa isn't my favorite person there.

Okay, well, that's pretty much it :D!

_**Important: Haruka's hair length is longer! Up to her shoulder blades.**_

***+Queen Considerate+***

**Prologue**

**Quote: **

_**We should love, not fall in love. Because everything that falls, gets broken.**_

_**-Taylor Swift**_

Nanami Haruka, the girl that takes everything on her shoulders. The girl that takes the blame for someone else. The girl that cares for every little thing in the world. The girl that STARISH is in love with.

She is known as Queen Considerate; the most considerate person in the world. She's pretty, kind, loving, accepting, hard working, and absolutely _adorable_. Everyone loves her….Well, except the professionals in the Master Course.

XXX

Haruka walked down the empty corridors of the Master Course building. Careless professionals would often walk into her, knocking her sheets of music from her tight grasp. Of course, being the clumsy Haruka she is, she'd fall with a soft 'oof' onto the carpeted floor.

This time, a man walked right into Haruka, harshly pushing her to the ground. Haruka closed her eyes and flailed her arms around as she fell, trying to regain her balance but to no avail. At that gesture, all her organized sheets of music flew out of her arms and landed on the ground. She landed with a soft 'thump' and rubbed her head in pain.

"That hurts…." She mumbled, opening her eyes. Of course, the professional walked away as if nothing had happened. But as he sharply turned a corner, the yellow eyed girl saw a slip of paper fall from the tall man's arms. She quickly scrambled/crawled over to the abandoned paper – leaving her mess on the floor –, picked it up, and tried to get his attention by waving the paper in her hands.

"Ano, e-excuse me sir!" she tried, clumsily getting on her feet. Her two inch heels weren't helping one bit. In fact, those pink heels that her friend forced her to wear made her wobble even more. But after she uttered, "sir," the man still didn't reply. The rude man kept on going.

The coral haired girl watched as the brunet man walked further down the hallway. She couldn't give up!

_This paper must be important to him!_ She thought, running clumsily towards him. This time, she tapped his shoulder, finally gaining his attention.

Cold, unwelcoming eyes clashed with warm, comforting eyes. Her yellow irises widened in surprise as she coughed, "U-Um, Sir, you dropped this piece of paper!" she reported, holding out the strip of paper. The man eyed the yellow slip of paper, sighed, and then shook his head angrily.

"That's not mine." He hissed. And with that, the cold man walked away, leaving Haruka in the hallways. Haruka blinked, once, twice, thrice, and then pouted.

"Aww…" she complained, slowly walking back to her papers. "I did all that for no reason?" She asked herself. Haruka scooped her compositions up, temporarily leaving the papers unorganized for the time being. She sighed, heading towards the practice room.

XXX

When the young composer opened the grand doors, all the members of STARISH stared at her with concerned eyes. She cocked her head to the right, blinking curiously as she slowly walked into the rehearsal room.

"What's wrong?" she asked them, her soft voice bringing all seven members relief.

"You're late, Haru-chan!" Natsuki replied, smiling goofily. Cecil, his green eyes brightening up, ran up to her and hugged her, earning glares of jealousy from the others.

Syo approached the tan boy and stripped him from her with a four way vein popping out of the blonde's head, "You're stressing Nanami-san out, so get off of her." He replied rather coldly. Syo dragged Cecil by the collar of the boy's shirt and threw him on a nearby chair. While the two were bickering, the other members approached her.

"Eh? Lady, where were you?" Ren asked rather seductively. He slinked up to Haruka and started to twirl a strand between his fingers. "I missed you so much." He whispered, leaning down to her ear. All of the STARISH members gasped in shock. Syo and Cecil suddenly stopped shouting at each other and Tokiya tried prying Ren off of her, but the blunet was not strong enough. Besides, Ren was buffer and stronger than Tokiya.

Haruka shivered, abruptly closing her eyes shut. "Ano, Eto, Jinguji-san, please, get off of me." She pleaded her voice barely audible. Ren smirked and kissed her cheek.

In a flash, Masato, Otoya, and Syo were tugging on Ren's loose shirt, practically screaming for him to stop.

"Stop, Ren! You're scaring her!" Otoya warned, pulling harder onto Ren's shirt. Ren was pulled away from Haruka, whose face was almost as red as a tomato. Almost, since she had absolutely no feelings for him or STARISH. Love was against the rules in the Master Course.

"Eh? What's wrong, Lady? I was just saying hello…" the orange haired idol smirked, shrugging off everybody's arms. Natsuki's eyes flashed from Ren to Haruka.

_Now's my chance to interrupt!_ Natsuki thought, jumping in Ren's way.

"I think we should start now….. Besides, Haru-chan's here!" Natsuki cheered, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the black, polished, grand piano. Haruka stumbled to keep up, but still managed to hold her papers.

"Ah! Shinomiya-san, matte!" Haruka yelped, nearly collapsing. Her papers flew everywhere, adding some more chaos to…well, the chaos. Suddenly, all of the guys, excluding Natsuki, jumped under her, trying to stop her fall. Syo, being the smallest and quickest out of the boys, was under Haruka first. Then, all of the other idols followed, landing on top of the small blond.

"…. Mmffph!" Haruka yelled with her mouth closed. She landed head first on top of Ren, her face planted into his back. Ren chuckled huskily as he felt the vibrations from Haruka's voice on his back.

"….Help!" a little, squeaky voice called. Syo was sandwiched between Masa and the floor. Masa was between Syo and Cecil. Cecil was squished between Masa and Otoya. Otoya was under Tokiya and Tokiya was under Ren. Poor Syo, under the weight of young adults.

Slowly, Haruka pushed herself up using Ren's back. He smirked as he felt her hands glide over his back. Soon after Haruka got up, Ren got up, as did Tokiya, Otoya, Cecil, Masa, and Syo…

Haruka bent over, sticking a hand out to Syo, smiling, "Are you okay, Syo-kun?" she asked. Syo blushed, looking away.

"Aww, say something, Munchkin!" Ren teased, wrapping an arm around Haruka's shoulder.

"Quit teasing him, Jinguji-san," she teased, lightly swatting his hand that dangled near her neck. Syo glared daggers at Ren for ruining the moment.

"I'm fine." The blond mumbled, leaning his head against his knuckles, his elbow propped up on the floor. Haruka smiled at him and then, once again, held out her hand to him, forcing Ren to unwrap his arms from her body. Syo took it, getting up with the help of Haruka, the Queen of Caring.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked, moving his head with both of her hands. She moved her face closer to his to inspect his red face. "Ah! You're red! Are you sick?!" she panicked, quickly retrieving her hands, and putting them on top of her mouth.

Syo blushed harder, avoiding her eyes. Just when he was about to reply, Ren interrupted, "Lady, please, he's not sick. He's just flustered that your face was so close to his."

Haruka is _SO OBLIVIOUS_ to STARISH's feelings towards her. "Eh?" she turned to Syo and cocked her head to the right. "What does that mean?"

'_She's so oblivious…' _Everybody thought, sweat dropping. Syo pouted, "It doesn't mean anything."

"We should practice now." Masato reminded, his voice laced with annoyance.

"Ehh? Why do you sound so mad, Masato~!' Cecil asked, surprised. He gasped, realizing something. "Ooh, you're in lo-"

"Practice time!" he hissed, glaring at Cecil.

Ren raised his hands up in surrender, raising his eyebrows while shaking. "Alright, Mr. Serious." He joked.

Just when Haruka was about to sit on the piano bench, she heard a crash and a thud, then a familiar scream. Her eyes widened and her head whipping towards the open grand doors. "Ahhh!" a high pitched Tomo-chan like scream echoed throughout the building.

"Tomo-chan!" Haruka gasped, sprinting out of the room, leaving the guys shocked.

"…She just got here…" Otoya started, staring longingly at the door.

"….And she already left…." Cecil added, pouting.

Ren smirked, "Well, she is, after all, Queen Considerate. It's her 'duty' to care about every single person in this building."

"That's the best trait I could ever find in a girl…" Tokiya whispered unconsciously, surprising the men around him. He flinched after processing what he just said. His face turned to a light pink as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What?"

"You complimented a girl!" Syo exclaimed, clapping.

XXX

"Tomo-chan! Are you okay?!" Haruka screamed as she stared at her friend, who was screeching.

"HELP ME, HARUKA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, clutching her head for dear life. The redhead's head **(A/N: LOL, two **_**heads **_**in a row!) **was tucked between her shoulders. She was arched over, her knees slightly bent. Haruka's eyes widened as she ran faster towards her friend, almost tripping over the large shards of a broken vase.

"Tomo-chan!" Haruka yelled. "What's wrong?!"

"I-I…..I-I-I-I!" she stammered, launching herself onto Haruka, pushing her down. Haruka's eyes widened as her back made contact with a large piece of glass as she fell.

_Don't cry in pain….I'm not the one in pain, Tomo-chan is…._The pinkette thought, squeezing her eyes shut.

"W-what's wrong, T-Tomo-chan?" she asked, her breath shallow due to the pain.

"I…I forgot to write lyrics for my song!" Tomochika complained, wailing in her friend's shoulder, unaware of the shards around her.

"W-why is there g-glass all over the carpet?" Nanami asked, patting her head encouragingly.

"I saw a s-s-s-s-spider!" she squealed, hugging onto Haruka tighter.

Nanami sighed, a small yet painful smile upon her lips, "It's okay, Tomo-chan. That spider won't hurt you. When you're scared, he's scared too. So don't make a scene because that's the signal for the spider to attack." Nanami told her, recalling her experience with her grandmother.

Tomochika sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her blazer sleeve. "R-really?"

"Really." Haruka approved, nodding.

"W-what about my lyrics?"

"…..I'll write you the lyrics. Not the boys, they're all about love, love, and more love." Haruka rolled her eyes, trying to ease the tension and the gloomy atmosphere.

Tomochika giggled, climbing off of Haruka. "It's because they're in love with you~!" she sang, hitting a high note perfectly.

Haruka cocked her head and blinked, "What do you mean? Love is forbidden in the Master Course…" she trailed off, tapping her chin with her index finger. She winced in pain when she felt a small piece of glass fall from her uniform.

Tomo took notice of her pained face and stared at her, "Are you okay?" she asked, totally unaware of the mess she just made.

Haruka, not wanting to worry her friend, nodded, "I'm fine! You should go and rest. I'll give you the lyrics tomorrow, alright?" she offered.

Tomo nodded eagerly like a child. "Really?!"

"Yes."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, HARUKA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, skipping away.

After Haruka knew Tomochika was in her dorm, she sighed, her smile faltering. She went to the supply room and swept up the large pieces of glass, individually picking up the smallest shards. Yeah, she got a LOT of glass splinters, but she just shrugged it off.

"Oh, how will I approach STARISH like this?" she asked herself, walking slowly to the rehearsal room where seven men waited for her. "It's now or never, Haruka. You can do this; just say…um, uh…. 'I fell'…Yea! That's good!" she talked to herself, approaching the door. She knocked lightly, opening the door.

All heads swerved to look at her, eyes widening in shock.

"Nanami!" they all exclaimed (including Ren and Natsuki since they usually call her different names), rushing over to her.

"What's wrong?" she feigned ignorance, completely ignoring the pain in her back and hands. She fiddled with her thumbs in front of her body, blood slowly trickling down her hand.

"Don't give me that s***, Haruka. What happened?" Tokiya cursed, shocking everybody again. He was pissed off that she always gets hurt whenever they're not around to protect her.

"N-nothing, happened, Ichinose-san! I just…." _Come on! What was my excuse?! _"fell." She finished, batting her eyelashes, hoping it'd work on them. Tokiya dodged the act, as did Ren, Masato, and Natsuki.

"Wah! Haruka's so pretty!" Cecil exclaimed, blushing crazily. Otoya and Syo fell for the act and looked away, blushing like Cecil.

Ren walked over to her, grabbed her wrist, and held it up high, "What's the meaning of this?" he asked, slightly angry.

"I…fell….." Haruka looked at the side clock hanging on the wall and gasped. "Oh, look at the time, I have to compose your individual songs and make lyrics for Tomo-chan!" she exclaimed, withdrawing her hand from the playboy.

"What do you mean by 'lyrics for Tomo-chan'?" Masato copied, using air quotes on the phrase.

Haruka started to sweat as she fidgeted under all the guy's stares. "Ano, she needs help coming up with lyrics so I offered to help her…" she trailed off, running away from the man and to the piano. She made sure to keep her back facing the wall so they wouldn't see her cuts. She gathered her music on the floor and left them in its messy state.

"But you're so busy!" Otoya exclaimed, trying to stop her from overwhelming herself. "Besides, you still have to come up with a song for our next concert!" he reminded her. Tokiya shot him a glare saying 'You just made her busier'. Otoya flinched, nervously laughing as he scratched the back of his head. "Heh…um, never mind…."

"Really, Otoya? _Really_?" Syo asked, rolling his eyes. The small teenager glared at him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"U-um, I-"

"Oh yea! I _do_ have to come up with another song! Thanks, Ittoki-kun. Well then, I'll be on my way!" Haruka exclaimed, smiling a _very_ fake and pained smile. She used her method earlier and clung to the wall. Natsuki took notice of her and smiled.

"Why are you sticking to the wall like Spider Man?" Natsuki bluntly replied. Haruka flinched again, sweat appearing on her forehead. The guys started to surround her, arms crossed over their chests, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, why?" Syo asked her, glaring at her.

"Ano, I have to go!" she screamed, running as fast as she can, leaving the wall. She ran so close to the wall that they didn't recognize her cuts on her back.

Tokiya sighed in exasperation, "There she goes again…leaving us…"

"Yup." They all agreed. But when they turned to face the wall again, they saw a thin trail of blood on the wall, slowly deforming. Droplets of crimson dripped, making an inaudible sound as the liquid fell to the floor.

"Blood?" Ren asked, eyeing the trail of red that went from the wall near the piano, to the wall near them.

They all sighed in realization. She was too considerate for her own good.

XXX

Forever: Yup, it's a really bad prologue. I'm so sorry for being the worst writer on this planet!

Syo: Please review and STARISH will magically appear in your dreams~!

Leave a little note in that wonderful box right there

I

I

I

V


	2. Chapter 1

Forever: Sup y'all. Thank you for all the favorites and the follows/alerts. I'm working on two stories right now because if I'm too lazy to update the current one, I'll just work on the other one! I'm smart.

Never: Forever doesn't own Uta no Prince-Sama so, yeah.

_**Important: Haruka's hair is up to her shoulder blades and I will try to make it not as cliché, thanks **_xxXMythiaXxx_**so much!**_

***+Queen Considerate+***

**Chapter 1**

**Quote:**

_**I'm surrounded by it. I have so many lovely people around me who are supportive, gentle, kind, and considerate. I'm so grateful for every day that I'm on the planet and that continues to be so.**_

_**-Richard O'Brien **_

Hijirikawa Masato continued to stare at the faint line of crimson-y orange that stained the wall. The blue haired idol lightly touched the marks as if he was a detective inspecting a crime scene. Orange covered his fingertips when he pulled away.

"It's still so fresh." He noted, wiping his fingers on his handkerchief.

"I wonder where Nanami got it from…" Cecil mumbled, fiddling with his thumbs behind his back nervously. The tan teen was concerned over his princess, and he didn't want to lose her just yet.

"You guys are so stupid sometimes…" Tokiya sighed as he rubbed his temples.

Otoya pouted, crossing is arms over his chest. Syo followed, then Natsuki. "And why is that?" Otoya questioned.

"Because, Nanami must have gotten it while she was helping that student earlier." He replied, shaking his head disapprovingly at them.

"Oh yeah…." Ren noted, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "How about we ask Little Lamb about this tomorrow?"

"Why should we wait? She probably can't reach the wounds, so if she leaves it untreated, the cuts may lead to infections." Masato explained. Natsuki stuck up one finger (INDEX FINGER, _not _the middle one….) and smiled.

"Why don't we visit Haru-chan right now, then? We could clean her booboos for her!" Natsuki suggested, running off after grabbing Syo's wrist.

"AHH! LET GO OF ME!" Syo screamed angrily, forcing to run along with Natsuki.

"Nope!" Natsuki answered. " HARU-CHAN! HERE WE COME!" the blond announced into the hallways, grabbing a lot of unnecessary attention.

"I guess we should follow…" Otoya whispered, slithering out of the room. Ren smirked, twirling a random rose in his fingers and followed Otoya out of the room.

Slowly, the rehearsal room started to become empty with no people inside. All of the new idols were now on their way to Haruka's dorm.

XXX

"I wonder what I should do…" a pinkette mumbled as she stood topless in front of her full body length mirror. She turned around, her scarred back facing her own reflection. "Tomo-chan won't be here for a while…."

Haruka had taken out the larger shards from her back a while ago, but a few still remained since she couldn't reach that far up or down her back. Also, smaller pieces remained, continuing to pierce her tender flesh.

She was still wearing her pants, but was shirtless. Crimson speckles dotted her back, the mini shards continuing to draw blood from every moment she made. Haruka sighed, pouting.

"I'll never be able to get rid of these th-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Haruka flinched to the sudden noise, taking a small step back in surprise.

"HARU-CHAAAAAAANNNNN~~!" Natsuki's voice interrupted.

"E-eh?!" she gasped, trying her fastest to pull on a random shirt from her drawer. A specific shirt that she didn't want STARISH to see. She pulled down the multi colored shirt, readjusted her long hair, and walked up to her dorm room door.

She opened it to see all the members of STARISH there, smiling, smirking, or giving worried glances at her. But when their eyes looked down from her face, their cheeks turned to a nice hue of pink.

"What's wrong?" she softly asked them. Otoya hid behind Ren, peering over his broad shoulders. Otoya then hesitantly pointed to her shirt, blushing even more. Ren's cheeks were pink, but he had a smirk plastered on his face nonetheless. Tokiya's neck was red and he was avoiding eye contact. And Natsuki, well, he was smiling like an idiot. Syo's eyes were hidden behind his fedora, his cheeks a nice cardinal color.

"I love you shirt, Haru-chan!" he complimented, clapping his hands. Haruka looked down.

"A-ah!" she gasped in surprise as she tried to cover the words: _I LOVE STARISH! _The rainbow colored shirt had their faces printed all over, small hearts or stars coming off of them. All the members of STARISH were staring at their own mini reflections printed on her shirt. "G-gomenasai!" she squeaked, squirming under their gazes.

Masato coughed, getting straight to the point. "Nanami-san, we already know about your wounds," he started, startling Haruka.

"Eh? Since when?" she asked nonchalantly. "When did you find out?"

"Right when you left, we saw the trail of blood on the wall." Syo mumbled his cheeks aflame. With his short temper and his blushing face, you could probably roast marshmallows on top of his head.

"A-ah, I knew I shouldn't have stuck to the wall…." She mumbled, shyly uncovering her torso. She winced in pain when she felt the smaller glass pieces stab further into her flesh. She made a face that looked like she was pouting and crying silently in pain.

"Are you okay?" Otoya finally asked, noticing her pain.

"My back is killing me…." She murmured, lightly rubbing her back. "Tomo-chan could be really clumsy and forgetful at times…."

"Then we'll help you get rid of them." Ren smirked seductively. Haruka blushed, her sulfur eyes widening.

"E-eh? No! You don't have to h-help me! I-I can get r-rid of them m-myself!" she stammered, hiding her face behind her palms in embarrassment. "B-besides…h-how are you going to….you know, help?" she squeaked out the last part, too embarrassed to say it.

"That's easy! Take off your shirt!" Cecil said as if there was nothing wrong with that.

"Nani?!" Haruka whisper-screamed, taking a large step back as if they were going to jump on her. If possible, Otoya's, Tokiya's, and Syo's face turned even redder.

"How are you going to work your best if there's pain in your back?" Cecil added, holding up his index finger, smiling.

Nanami shrugged, smiling reassuringly at them, a blush adorning her cheeks. "I'll take them out myself, or when Tomo-chan comes back." _Well, I'll just do it on my own since Tomo-chan isn't coming back until later…_She added in her head, slightly nodding.

"If you leave a wound untreated, the open wound can lead to further serious infections." Masato told her, jumping into the conversation.

"I would love to see Little Lamb shirtless." Ren commented, smirking. His pink cheeks told one thing, but his sly mouth told another.

Tokiya sighed as Masato elbowed the playboy in the stomach. The two quietly started to bicker. "Shut up, will you?"

"Eh? Why? Your cheeks tell me that you also want to see Lady shirtless…." He teased, nudging the serious blunet. Masato shot him a sharp glare, telling him to 'shut up or else'. Ren sighed, raising his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, I won't be a pervert anymore…."

"Will you guys please stop?" Tokiya growled, glaring at them both. "You immature-"

"Neh, neh, Tokiya-kun, look how red Haru-chan is~!" Natsuki interrupted his sentence, pointing to Haruka. "Isn't she so kawaii desu~?"

Tokiya turned around to take a quick glance at the girl and smiled weakly at her. "Yeah." He breathed.

Cecil clapped, hopping into Haruka's room as if he was visiting his own relative. Syo's head grew a three way vein as he watched the new member of STARISH casually walked into her dorm room. He jumped onto her neat bed, taking in her scent. Cecil took a deep breath in, which annoyed Ren. "Your bed is so comfortable and fluffy!" Cecil sang, his voice muffled by her green sheets, which aggravated Tokiya. "It reminds me of last time!"

Everybody, except Cecil, froze. Syo still had a vein atop of his head, Ren still had that hateful glare directed to Cecil, and Tokiya glared at him wide-eyed. "You went into Nanami's room before?!" Syo screamed, storming into her room. The rest of them followed, cornering Cecil.

Cecil, who was entertained by their jealousy, nodded. "Yup! Haruka kindly took me in while it was raining; she gave me tea, let me lie down on her fluffy bed, and showed me her baby pictures!" Of course, Cecil was lying about the last one.

"Cecil-san! I did _not _show you my baby pictures!" Haruka shouted, surprising STARISH. They never heard her shout before, and it was as rare as her singing. She paused, waiting for STARISH to continue glaring at Cecil. "You shouldn't lie, it's not good." She mumbled, crossing her arms adorably.

Natsuki appeared next to her and smiled. He cooed at her, combing her hair with his hands. "Aww, Haru-chan's so kawaii when she's in charge, it makes me want to hug you forever~!" And with that, Natsuki wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in the crook of her neck. Otoya, Tokiya, Syo, and Masato gawked at them, their eyes as big as plates.

Haruka's breath hitched as she felt his warm breath on her neck. "S-Shinomiya-san!" she gasped in surprise, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

In an instant, Syo charged at Natsuki, trying to pry off the taller man from the shorter woman. "Get off of her, Natsuki!" he warned, grasping the blonde's T-shirt and pulling as hard as he could.

"Eh? Nande?" he questioned, letting go of the coral haired composer.

"You're stressing her out!" he scolded, pointing to her. "Besides, you probably made her back worse!"

"…."

The room fell silent after Syo said his sentence.

"We totally forgot about Nanami-san's wounds. We should probably help her now." Otoya mumbled, his arms propping his body as he leaned back onto the mattress.

Syo continued to scold Natsuki for what he did, "You need to stop…." Syo ranted, his voice getting drowned by Natsuki's complaints.

"Take off your shirt." The red head demanded, soon blushing after he processed what he said. Haruka blushed deeply, avoiding eye contact.

"U-um…" she whispered. _I feel as if I'm shrinking under their stares…._ She thought, tucking her head between her shoulders.

"I-I didn't mean it like t-that!" he exclaimed, clamping his mouth shut after.

Tokiya – who was blushing – sighed heavily and shook his head. "Your stupidity annoys me, Otoya…" **(A/N: Someone I know very well [you guys don't know him] says that to me a lot)** Tokiya mumbled. He walked over to Haruka and placed a hand atop her shoulder. "Don't listen to Otoya, he practically spews nothing but stupidity, you know." Tokiya smiled gently at her.

Haruka looked up at him, stared at him intently, and smiled back at him. "Thanks, but I don't think Ittoki-kun's _that _stupid." At that comment, Otoya pouted. Ren burst out laughing while Cecil snickered quietly, rolling on her bed back and forth. Haruka looked at them curiously. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Did…d-did you hear that, O-Otoya?!" Ren said between laughs.

"She-she….she c-called you-!" Cecil abruptly stopped, soon laughing his head off.

Otoya's pout deepened, his eyes flickering from Haruka to the ground. "G-gomenasai." He whispered, hugging his knees in shame.

"I still don't get why it's so funny…" Haruka mumbled, pouting like Otoya.

"You said…. 'Otoya's not THAT stupid', therefore, you still called him stupid." Ren said bluntly after he had calmed down.

"Oh…." Haruka mumbled. She stared at Otoya, feeling guilty for what she had said. She walked over to him and sat down next to the red head, her mattress creaking to the added weight. Haruka wrapped both of her arms around his torso, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Gomenasai, Ittoki-kun," she mumbled into his shoulder.

Otoya's face went from pink to red. "D-don't worry a-about it." He stammered his breath stopping. Everybody stopped and stared at them in jealousy. Of course, they want to be in Otoya's spot, being hugged by their crush.

Syo and Natsuki blinked, oblivious to the situation since they were busy *cough* discussing things. They were bickering just a few seconds, the atmosphere playful, but now there's a romantic atmosphere. Just watching the two hug made Syo's blood boil in jealousy.

"What happened?" Natsuki asked, breaking the romantic atmosphere. Syo mentally thanked Natsuki for being so stupid, for once.

Just then, Natsuki's Piyo-chan phone went off, cutting his sentence. "Hello?" he said into his phone, walking out of the room.

Haruka freed Otoya from her hold, relieving the rest of the guys, and stood up. She leaned on the bed post and waited for Natsuki to return.

"….Yes…..I think I could make it…Oh?...Ehhh? SUGOI desu! I think I'll take the offer….Thank you, Ringo-sensei."

Natsuki burst into the room, his hands up in the air and his smile reaching his eyes. "Guess what, everybody?!"

"What." They all deadpanned, excluding Haruka. She, of course, excitedly replied, "What is it?" like she always does.

"I got a modeling request!" he sang. "Ringo said to go to his office immediately, so off I go~!" he announced, sprinting out of the room, a cloud of dust appearing from where he stood. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as Otoya shuffled uneasily in his spot.

"Well, if you guys are going to stay here, at least make yourself useful." Haruka joked, breaking the awkward silence. "I'm going to take off my shirt-"

"Really?" Ren interrupted, smirking as his eyebrow rose.

"-in the bathroom. When I'm ready, I'll let you guys in the bathroom." Haruka replied, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Why must you always jump to conclusions?" Masato sighed, eyeing Ren.

Ren shrugged. "That's just who I am."

XXX

Haruka stood in front of her mirror, her heart hammering against her ribcage. "I can do this, just cover my chest…" she whispered to herself, practicing 'covering her chest'. She formed a strong wall in front of her torso, but she didn't fully trust them yet, especially Ren.

Once she was ready, Haruka took a deep breath in and stood in front of the door that blocked her from TARISH **(A/N: Since Shinomiya isn't there…..LOL….?)**. "You guys can come in now." She squeaked, unlocking the bathroom door.

The bathroom door slowly opened, revealing the remaining STARISH members. Most of their faces were red; Syo was fiddling with his thumbs, Masato tried keeping is eyes on her face, not on her body, and Otoya quickly hid behind the smirking Ren. Cecil smiled at her, his cheeks red from blushing and from smiling too much. Tokiya, on the other hand, looked completely calm. Key word: Looked. He was freaking out inside.

_What if I lose control?! _Tokiya screamed in his head.

Well, here goes something….

XXX

Forever: Hello there, sorry for any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, or any confusion. Yeah, I know, my stories tend to be confusing at the beginning. But, I will try to uncover more secrets and things and yeah. Side note: I don't proof read my stories so that's why there's a lot of mistakes. I'm so sorry guys; I should be able to put more effort into my writing. I don't take this seriously, I'm sorry.

Hope you guys enjoyed that. :D


	3. Chapter 2: Tokiya x Haruka

Forever: Sup y'all. My sister requested for me to update so here I am. I'm trying to update a story in a pattern like; QC and then TGG, then QC, and then yeah, you get it. QC is Queen Considerate. TGG is The Goth Group. Thanks for reviewing, favorite-ing, and following! I really appreciate it! :DD

Never: We don't own Uta no Prince-Sama. If we did, we would make Shining get rid of the 'No Love' rule and also make more Tokiya x Haruka moments. :D I love smiley faces, they're cute.

***+Queen Considerate+***

**Chapter 2: Tokiya Ichinose x Nanami Haruka**

**Quote: **

_**Wherever I go, whatever the distance that separates us… I will come back to you.**_

_**-Ikuto Tsukiyomi – Shugo Chara**_

"…." Neither of them said anything as TARISH flooded into the bathroom. Haruka's eyes flickered to each and every member, her wide eyes trembling in anxiety. Silence took over the group, TARISH staring at her face *cough* and body *cough*. Although Haruka had a chest to boast about, she chose not to…as expected from Queen Considerate.

.

.

.

.

Haruka coughed, wrapping her arms tighter around her torso. "Um, I-I'm just going to s-stand here. If you guys want to help, c-can you please take _it_ o-out?" she stammered, gesturing to her scarred back. Of course, she didn't _remove _her hands from her….chest…... she jerked her chin over her shoulder.

Tokiya nodded, stepping forward first. He stood behind Haruka, the rest of the idols (ARISH) soon following **(A/N: Yeah, sorry if the TARISH, ARISH, RISH, ISH, SH, and yeah is really annoying. I don't know how to describe it. SORRY:D) **

"We'll help." the blunet mumbled, taking a rag from the cabinet behind the mirror. Syo, Cecil, and Otoya slowly followed, trying to keep their eyes above her neck and focused on her face. The four of them wet their rags and wrenched the towel, squeezing the excess water from the cloth.

"So, Nanami, how'd you get those?" Syo asked, stretching the word 'so' as he started to rub her shoulder. The blond tried to make the atmosphere a bit lighter, since it was so tense and awkward in the _bathroom_. Who knows what will happen when there are six hormone crazed boy in a bathroom with a shirtless girl? Yeah, you get it. You know what'll happen…

Haruka laughed nervously, trying to refrain from scratching the back of her neck. "Oh, u-um, Tomo-chan _accidentally _threw a vase at the floor and _accidentally _pushed me to the ground, too. She was crying so I just _had _to help her out when she said she had lyrics to write." She explained as Tokiya started to gently rub her back. She shivered lightly. "Woo, that's cold…" she shivered.

Tokiya took notice and gently smiled. "Sorry." He said over her shoulder, gazing into her bright, welcoming yellow eyes.

Haruka nodded in acknowledgement and shrugged. "It's fine." She smiled, getting lost in his cold, heartless pale blue eyes.

Ren, seeing that this _romantic atmosphere _was starting to bud, smirked. "Eh? Icchi's making his move on Little Lamb….?" He commented to himself rather loudly.

Both Haruka and Tokiya flinched and snapped out of their lovey dovey trance. "G-gomenasai…" they both apologized to each other at the same time. Tokiya's cheeks turned pink while Haruka remained the same, staring at her hands.

"Ne Ren and Masa, why aren't you helping us?" Otoya asked out of the blue, joining Tokiya in rubbing her back soothingly.

Just when Masato was about to reply, Ren just _had _to interrupt. "Because we think that Lady is just so sexy, it turns me on…"

This time, Haruka turned beet red. "J-Jinguji-san!" she gasped, trying to cover her face without removing her arms from her upper body. Man that gotta be hard for Haruka. Six boys crazy for her, one girl oblivious to their feelings that's _shirtless_.

"OI, REN! YOU'RE SCARING HER!" Syo shouted, throwing the now crimson rag at Ren. The stronger teen caught it easily and analyzed the red rag.

"Eh? Why is it so bloody?" he asked, flipping the rag around in his hands.

"…She _just _told us." They all replied.

"Oh." Ren said, stepping forward to grab a rag to help out. Masato, too, helped, but his phone rang before he could wet the towel.

"Hello?" he said into the phone. He held up one finger, telling the rest of the group that he'll be right back. "Yeah, I'm on my way to the studio." The blunet exited the bathroom and left Haruka's dorm.

"I'm guessing it was his manager. Probably acting again." Otoya thought, inspecting Nanami's red skin before his eyes. "Ooh, found one~" he sang, plucking the small shard from her back.

"Ouw…." Haruka complained, wincing in pain.

Tokiya and Otoya continued to make soothing strokes on Haruka's bare back while Haruka continued to tame her heartbeat. "Sorry." Otoya apologized.

"It's fine." Haruka responded. "Ah, I'm so sorry for making you guys do this…." She sighed, shaking her head in disappointment.

Ren smiled, winking at Haruka. "No problem, Little Lamb. I'm so happy to see you-"

"*Cough Cough* He's just so happy to see you b-because he didn't see you yesterday." Masato interrupted, glaring daggers at Ren as a warning. Haruka tilted her head to the right, blinking in curiosity.

"But we met up in the rehearsal room yesterday…" she said, completely oblivious to Ren's dirty mind.

"Ren, if you're going to be a flirt, why don't you just leave?" Cecil said bluntly, keeping his eyes on Haruka's small back.

Ren pouted, shaking his head childishly, wetting his rag. "Okay, okay, I'm not gonna flirt anymore." He said.

"Good." The rest of STARISH replied. Ren walked passed Haruka, flashing a wink and a smirk, and stepped behind her, rubbing her lower back.

As Haruka stood in the center of attention, she thought of some lyrics to help Tomochika out. "Ne," she started, gaining all of their attention. "Do you guys know any romantic lyrics for Tomo-chan?" she asked shyly.

Ren pondered on the question before answering. "Well, I could give you some tips about that…"

"Ugh, please no." Syo groaned, covering his eyes with his fedora. "Here goes the love lecture starring Ren." He exclaimed sarcastically.

"Shut it, Ochibi-chan." Ren teased, he then faced Haruka. "Tell this to Tomochika; you have to put your heart into it. The lyrics have to have meaning, emotion, passion, love especially. Sing like you're dedicating the song to somebody, like a message merged into a song."

"Sugoi! Arigato, Jinguji-san!" Haruka beamed, clapping her hands with her two index fingers cutely. "How do you know that?" she stared at him by the mirror, searching in his ice cold orbs, hoping for an answer.

Ren and the others kept quiet, shrugging. _'Because that's what we do when we sing your songs.' _All of them thought, smiling lightly.

**Time skip – After the awkward cleaning session…**

"Um, thanks everybody…. You know, for helping me with my….predicament." Haruka mumbled, slipping on one of her casual shirts with her back facing them. The remaining members of STARISH flashed her a grin and stared at her changing, trying to push down the blush spreading across their necks like wildfire.

Tokiya, Cecil, Ren, Otoya, and Syo then nodded, turning around to wash their rags out. "No problem." Otoya answered. "I'd love to help out!"

"Because you want to see Nanami half naked?" Ren asked bluntly, a little bit of pink showing up on his cheeks. The dirty blond smirked at Otoya in the mirror, wiggling his brows suggestively.

Otoya blushed and shook his head, flailing his arms around. "No! That's not what I mean!" he exclaimed, shaking his head vigorously.

"Then what _did _you mean?" Tokiya teased, smirking slightly. It was a rare sight for Haruka, seeing Tokiya tease someone and smirk at the same time. She smiled at his playful attitude, adjusting her shirt.

Otoya glared at the blunet, huffing at him, "What's with _you_, huh, Tokiya?" Otoya said in an accusing voice.

Tokiya shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"You're….All of a sudden…..All of a sudden you're so _playful_." Otoya exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "If this was a normal day, I'd be begging for you to act this way!"

Tokiya's eyes widened as he took a small step back in surprise. Haruka blinked curiously at him and cocked her head to the right. "Ichinose-san, are you okay?"

"…..Yes." he whispered, nodding towards the concerned pinkette.

Ren and Cecil exited the bathroom after hanging their rags to dry. "We'll see you later, my princess." Cecil said, following the flirt out of the bathroom. "Ah, and don't feel embarrassed, we're embarrassed too!" he added, his head popping in front of the door.

Haruka nodded at him and waved goodbye. "See you guys later!" she called out to them.

-Ring Ring-

Syo picked his phone up from the countertop, "Hello? Natsuki?" he said into the phone, leaning against the wall. "How was it?"

"…_.fun….come…..Ringo….you….offered." _The rest of STARISH and Haruka heard Natsuki's chopped sentences.

"WHAT?! WHEN?!" Syo screamed, running out of the bathroom, giving Haruka a little wave. She giggled, catching Otoya's and Tokiya's attention.

"Syo-kun is just so energetic sometimes." Haruka sighed, smiling to herself. She faced Tokiya and gave him a reassuring glance. "I'll ask again, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Nanami-san…"

"Yeah, why are you so….you know, shocked that I said that?" Otoya interjected, not wanting to be ignored in their conversation.

"Because…I didn't know you were trying that hard…" Tokiya trailed off, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well _yeah_, I mean, you need a break from being all serious every single day." Otoya reasoned, sitting on top of the sink and swinging his feet.

"That's right, Ichinose-san." Haruka agreed, hanging the rags on a hanger. "Take a break, once in a while."

The blunet sighed, rubbing his temples while the two waited for his answer. "…..Fine." he admitted, letting his hands drop to his side.

"YOSH! Come on, you can do it~!" Otoya sang, pulling on his cheeks. Tokiya swatted his hands away, his cheeks heating up. "Come on, smile. I know you can do it!"

Tokiya grinned at his eagerness, "Shut up, Otoya." He mumbled, looking down. Haruka stared at him and giggled once again.

"Eh?! Nande, nande? I'm supposed to help you out here!" Otoya exclaimed, poking his cheeks. "Smile."

"…..there, happy?" Tokiya asked, smiling. You'd think it was a forced smile, but it wasn't. He was smiling since Otoya was just so simpleminded. The red head would be so intrigued about something that he'd look at it for minutes.

"Yeah!" he yelled, fist pumping. Otoya faced Haruka and pointed to Tokiya. "See, Nanami? Tokiya could smile!"

"I can see." She said in a soothing voice, placing a hand on Otoya's shoulder. "Now, shouldn't you guys be busy?"

Otoya's happy face disappeared within milliseconds. "OH NO! I'MI GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY GUITAR LESSONS! SEE YA!" he screamed, springing out of the spacious bathroom, leaving the two alone.

"Ichinose-san, try to relax a bit. Have some fun." Haruka suggested, flashing the idol a bright grin.

"I'm trying, it's just that I'm not quite used to it…" he sighed, running a hand through his blue hair.

Haruka walked towards him and stared into his lifeless pale blue eyes. She wrapped her tiny arms around his large frame. "Well, you better get used to it. I'm going to force you to have fun, whether you like it or not." She declared, smiling up at him.

Tokiya, still trying to process what was happened, nodded involuntarily. "…Sure." He replied in a shallow voice.

As Haruka let go of the popular idol, Tokiya suddenly felt the warmth leave him. He pouted slightly. Instantly, he grabbed the pinkette's wrist and pulled her into his chest, sliding his hands down to hold her tiny waist. "Just…. Just stay with me for a minute…" he whispered in her ear.

Haruka froze upon hearing what he just said. She smiled, melting into his touch. She cuddled further into his broad chest, surprising the blunet. She tucked her hands into her chest and leaned her head against Tokiya. She sighed in contentment, her smile only growing.

'_Ichinose-san is such a good friend…' _she thought, closing her eyes, hugging her _friend_.

After a minute, they both pulled back. Tokiya smiled at her, she smiled back. "Well, as you said, I have some things to do." He waved 'goodbye' to her as he exited her bathroom, his cheeks as red as a tomato.

Haruka waved back and sighed, stretching. "Man, what an eventful day…" she sighed, covering her mouth as she yawned. She grabbed a towel that was on a rack and got some extra clothes from her drawer. "Might as well take a shower…." She talked to herself, preparing all of her toiletries and clothes.

XXX

Forever: I'm so sorry it took forever to update. I'm sorry for this short and somewhat boring chapter. Please leave some suggestions, ideas, comments, flames, whatever you guys want. Sorry for any mistakes or confusion. If there is confusion, leave a comment and I will explain next chapter :D

Never: Leave flames if you want this story to end.

Forever: Next chapter, I will plan for it to be Otoya and Haruka. Beware; there is a boring part next chapter… Please, leave a comment!


	4. Note XD

Herro, this is not an update. Sorry XD, anywho, I'm not gonna beat 'round the bush.

I'm going to redo this story, **Queen Considerate**, because it was just a silly idea. I'm going to finish it, don't worry.

Need an explanation? Here: It didn't have a real plot. I didn't think it through. I was fooling around with myself. I didn't take it seriously.

So, I'm going to do it again.

And I'm sorry for taking forever in updating **I Take What's Mine **because I don't know the actual process of finding someone who was kidnapped. I might do that story over, too. I'll just see.

I'M GONNA START OUT FRESH!

If you're wondering why I haven't been around in Fanfiction, here's another explanation: This computer I'm working on crashes every five minutes so I rush. But a few weeks ago, I made a decision to never work on this computer ever again. But here I am, making an author's note. XD. I do my best to work on my sister's laptop, but she's on it for a while. So, I haven't been able to update.

**I NEED MORE SONGS TO DOWNLOAD. PLEASE REVIEW A SONG OF ANY TYPE:  
-Christian music  
-STARISH/Japanese music  
-Korean music  
-Other (pop, rock, heavy metal, angst, etc) music**

**Fun fact: I have 194 songs total and 130 of them are Japanese music XD.**


End file.
